


The Starks and How Much They Didn't Know About Each Other

by cubile



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubile/pseuds/cubile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*temporary hiatus*</p><p>The Starks have been keeping dangerous secrets from each other and now they are learning a lot more than they needed to know in a few short weeks. Especially about their sex lives, and how they have the most unfortunate tendency to walk in on them. Then they are falling in love with people they hardly know, and falling for people they know way too closely for others comfort. What will happen to them when all their secrets tumble into the open? What will happen when their secrets come to live in their house with them? Nothing good surely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Bran muttered, not too quietly. He was lying in a heap in the hallway, having just collapsed when his recovering legs couldn't hold out any longer. He should have been in class forever ago but he knew his teacher wouldn't think anything of it.  
"Gladly, but I'm afraid I'd have to know your name first," a voice chuckled from down the hallway.  
"Couldn't just do it for fun? Nothing so serious it requires first names, right?" Bran asks dejectedly.  
"Maybe so, but I feel it would be rude," the voice says, appearing at the edge of his vision. Bran turned his head the slightest bit to see him better. The owner of the voice was wonderfully good looking, curly dirty blonde hair, stunning green eyes, wonderfully slim hips. And also a boy.  
"What are you doing down there?" he asks.  
"None of your business," Bran snapped.  
"Okay, I didn't mean to offend you," the boy said.  
"Well since you did, you can do something to make up for it," Bran announced.  
"What would that be?" the boys questions, amused.  
"I need you to carry me to the nurse's office," Bran told him.  
"What do you need there?" the boy asked.  
Bran just raised his eyebrows.  
"Alright, I just won't ask questions," the boy said, more to himself. He leaned down and scooped Bran up in his arms easily. Unprepared, Bran looped his arms around the other boys neck to steady himself. The boy smirked down at him.  
The nurses office was on the top floor, connected to the principals office and the staff bathroom. It was across from the cafeteria and down the hall from the staircase. There were four floors in the school, and the boy had found Bran on the 3rd. Bran had collapsed during fourth period, just before his lunch.  
Bran open the door once they got to the office and was promptly greeted by his overprotective mother who just so happened to be the principal.  
"Bran what were you thinking!" Catelyn Stark shrieked. Bran shrunk back in the strangers arms.  
"Mum, I almost made it through half a day this time," Bran protested, though she didn't seem to hear. Catelyn had darted into the nurses office and returned wheeling a intimating black wheelchair.  
Brandon sighed. "You can put me down there." Bran gestured to the chair. As the boy settled him down, Bran snuck a quick kiss on his cheek. "For your trouble." Bran smiled.  
The poor boy looked quite flustered and made his way to the door without further comment.  
"Thank you Jojen," Catelyn called after him. He gave a curt nod in their direction before bumbling out.  
"Aw I made him nervous," Bran fake sighs.  
"You are a Stark. It's what we do," his mom clucked. "But what were you thinking?" Catelyn asked. "We agreed to keep this a secret from your siblings until you were fully recovered!"  
"I thought that today was the day. But you're right I'll keep it secret. At least until Friday," Bran conceded.  
"Remind the others we're having a family dinner, Jon and Robb are bringing their girlfriends home. Everyone's allowed to bring one person," she informed him. "That includes you."  
Bran smiled sadly at her and then wheeled out of the office.

Lunch was always a fun affair with the Starks. There was Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Bran Stark and all their respective friends. There was Gendry Waters, who Arya had immensely whipped, Hotpie and Lommy, who Arya had met in her fourth year of school. There was Sandor, aka the Hound, who Sansa was sort of dating, but it seems more like fucking. There was also Margaery Tyrell, who had an older brother named Loras, a football player who wouldn't hang with them because he was too busy with his boyfriend Renly. Bran didn't have many friends to bring to the table, they had started drifting away once his legs had gone, but now with his physical therapy he was recovering his legs but not his friends.  
Bran leaned over the table and told Arya quietly, "Stark family dinner on Friday, bring Gendry."  
"Why Gendry?" she asks.  
"Our family doesn't scare Gendry," Bran points out.  
Arya nods thoughtfully and leans over to whisper in Gendry's ear. It spreads down the table as Arya leans over Gendry to tell Sansa and she automatically turns to the Hound.  
As the whispers spread, Bran takes to gazing around the cafeteria. Their school is quite large, it's split randomly with people of every grade together.  
Bran knew where everyone sat in the cafeteria, he had it memorized. But he wasn't looking at the tables he knew, he was looking around to see if Jojen, that's what his mom called him, was here. Just as he concluded that he was not in this lunch his attention was brought back to the table when Arya pinched his arm.  
"Ouch," Bran said, rubbing the spot.  
"Who's the girls Jon and Robb are bringing back this time?" she inquires.  
"Robb is bringing home a girl named Talisa and Jon is bringing a girl named Ygritte," Bran informed her.  
"Has mom caught on yet?" Sansa laughed from down the table.  
"If she had, we would know about it," Arya says.  
"Caught on to what?" Sandor asks. Having just started dating, or rather fucking Sansa, he didn't know about their complicated family dynamics.  
"Arya?" Hotpie asks suddenly. "Isn't that your little brother?"  
Arya swiveled around in her chair to see Rickon running through the tables, drawing far too much attention. He wasn't even running towards them, he was just running.  
"Sansa," Arya said with deadly calm. "I need a hand."  
Sansa turned around and saw what was already capturing everyone else's attention.  
"Rickon," Sansa shouted, already up and running. Arya followed after her.  
"Bran," Margaery said. "Is that one of your wolves?"  
Shaggydog was running through the cafeteria too, causing mass panic. Shaggydog was an unusually big wolf, three years old and completely devoted to Rickon.  
Bran tensed waiting for Shaggydog to come closer to him. He was streaking past Bran's chair when Bran leaped out, hurtling through the air and landing on Shaggydog. They rolled a few turns and Bran stopped them when he was on top.  
"Oh Shaggydog, why are you here?" he asked despairingly.  
"Bran what are you doing?" Sansa asked.  
Bran looked up poised over Shaggydog. "Not much."  
"Gendry, can you pick them up and put them on the wheelchair? We're taking Rickon to the office," Arya asked.  
Sansa had him hoisted up on one hip, an impressive feat, considering he was now nine.  
"Sure," Gendry answered, gathering both Bran and Shaggydog in his arms and settling them carefully in the chair. Arya pushed it to the office, with Sansa following behind them.

"Rickon, what exactly, where you doing here?" their mom asks.  
"I came to see you," Rickon answers.  
"Why are you not in school, and why did you bring Shaggydog?" Catelyn asks him.  
"And how did you jump on Shaggydog, Bran? Because you sure as hell did not do that using just your arms," Arya asks.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise," Bran says weakly.  
"What was?" Sansa inquires.  
"Bran show them," their mother says weakly, collapsing back onto a chair.  
"Show us what?" Sansa asks.  
Bran grips the armrests of the chair tightly and raises himself up. He painstakingly sets one foot on the ground, making sure not to put weight on it, then the other, settling his weight equally. He stands completely, swaying. Arya makes a surprised sound, moving to help him. He shook his head.  
"I've been in Physical Therapy since the accident. I can walk now, but not for long. I'm gaining strength back slowly," Bran explains, taking a shaky step. Shaggydog trots over and allows him to lean some of his weight on him. He takes one rotation around the office, and then sits back in his chair.  
"When were you going to keep this a secret until?" Arya asks.  
"Until I could walk," Bran answers.  
"You all should get to class, I will deal with Rickon," Catelyn orders.  
Arya wheels him out and drops him off at his LA class. None of the teachers care if he's in class or not, just so long as he completes assignments. Bran is way too advanced for his grade level, probably way too advanced for any grade level. While he was in recovery he had nothing to do except study, so he never stopped.  
Once he made sure the teacher saw him, he wheeled out, making his way to the lower parking lot. This is where he spent most of the days at school.  
Usually he was alone, but as he wheeled through the doors he noticed three people sitting in a circle. One of them, he noticed immediately, was the boy from earlier. The girl sitting to his left looked remarkably similar and the girl on the right looked simply wild.  
He ignored them, going instead to a tree that he knew had low hanging branches. He pulled himself up, settling on the thickest branch. He moved around so he was hanging upside down, gripping the tree with only his legs. He set his palms down on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" The wild girl had walked up to him and was looking at him curiously.  
"Just hanging around," Bran answered. He started laughing so hard at his own joke he almost fell off the tree. The girl steadied him.  
"My name is Osha," she told him.  
"Hello Osha." Bran took the moment to study her. Her hair was choppily cut, straggling down to her shoulders. A few strands here and there were dyed purple and pink. Most of the clothing she wore was gray, matching her eyes.  
"My name is Bran," he tells her.  
"I know. You're all Jojen can talk about. First you made him carry you upstairs because you're supposed to be in a wheelchair, then you kiss him, admittedly only on the cheek, and then you and your siblings in the cafeteria," she informs me.  
"I'm not surprised that I'm the only thing he talks about then," Bran says, unhooking his legs from the tree and lowering himself down onto his stomach. It was still hard for him to entirely move his knees so instead of standing to walk to his chair he propped himself up on his elbows and walked on his hands, dragging his body behind him.  
"Do you need help?" Osha asks.  
"No I can do this myself," he answers.  
"Okay," Osha says simply, watching him intently. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he climbed up on the chair and settled himself down.  
"Is there anything in particular you wanted?" Bran asks.  
"Actually yes," Osha tells him.

Jojen tries not to watch Bran and Osha from across the parking lot, but it's so hard. Bran is gorgeous, floppy brown hair, dark brown eyes with lighter cinnamon flecks, and very pink lips.  
"You're staring," Meera tells him, directing his attention back to the conversation they had been having.  
"I'm sorry." Jojen shakes his head.  
"I don't blame you, Bran is amazingly good looking."  
"Yeah he is," Jojen agreed.  
"And you like him," Meera pointed out.  
"God yes," Jojen admitted.  
"Is he gay?" Meera asks.  
"I don't know," he says.  
"I know you know when someone's gay. You've predicted every single coming out in this school. So is he?" Meera persists.  
"Yes, he's still partially in the closet but will probably be out by the end of the week at the earliest, end of the year by the latest," Jojen words tumble out.  
"Good," Meera praises.  
"Wonder what they're talking about?"  
"Probably about why you keeping staring over at them," she jokes.  
"Oh god, what if I'm freaking him out?" Jojen panics. "He kissed me earlier and I thought maybe that was a signal, but now I doubt he even thinks I'm cute."  
"I bet he'll ask you out by the end of the week," Meera encourages.  
Osha comes back to them and falls down on the soft grass.  
"God that ones amazing," she sighs.  
"Did he say anything about me?" Jojen asks eagerly.  
"Not everyone falls in love as easily as you," Osha tells him.  
"But did he?" Jojen repeats.  
"Yes," Osha says musically.  
"What? What did he say?" Jojen is almost bouncing up and down in excitement.  
"That's for him to tell," Osha teases.  
"Then I'll go find out." Jojen stands and makes his way to the tree that Bran is sitting under.  
"This will either end badly or perfectly," Meera breathes.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya was immensely athletic. She took fencing until she was a master, which she was at age 10. She had been doing ballet ever since, completely murdering every bone in her body. She danced once in a recital and broke most of the bones in her foot. She kept dancing though, even though she knew that she would have to go to the ER later.  
She hated the ER ever since she went to see Bran and Robb and her mom when they had their accident. But now it was a familiar sight, having sustained so many injuries, both from fencing and dancing.  
It was now that she was being rushed to the ER again in the back of the ambulance after one of her dance classes. Bran and Sansa were sitting with her, ignoring the wishes of the paramedics.  
"So Bran who are you bringing to dinner on Friday?" Arya asked, ignoring the paramedic trying to remove her point shoes.  
"You know we only bring people who we're in a relationship with," Bran reminded her.  
"So there's no lucky boy yet?" Arya asked.  
"Boy?" Sansa whirled around and stared at him. "You didn't tell me you liked boys."  
"I told Arya in confidence," Bran said through gritted teeth.  
"Am I the last to know?" Sansa asked.  
"No, mom and dad don't know," Arya told her.  
"Who else knows?" Sansa asks.  
"Robb, Jon, me, Rickon, Gendry, Margaery, the Hound-" Arya starts listing.  
"Wait my own boyfriend knew before me? And my best friend?" Sansa exclaims.  
"We didn't want to risk mom or dad finding out. And trust me, I've had four gay sex talks I do not need them attempting," Bran shuddered.  
"Who is giving you the talk?" Sansa asked.  
Bran noticed the paramedics exchanging looks.  
"Robb, Jon, Loras, and Renly," Bran told her.  
"Ms. Stark?" one of the paramedics cautiously asked.  
"Yes," Sansa and Arya responded at the same time.  
"You are going to have to get some toenails removed, they cracked all the way in half," he said addressing Arya.  
"Fun," Arya sighed.  
"So you might not have a boyfriend, but do you have a crush?" Sansa asked.  
"Wow, you've known for like two seconds and you're already asking,"   
Bran jokes.  
"But do you?" Sansa persists.  
"Maybe," Bran teases.  
Arya punches him. "Tell."  
"Okay, so I met this guy earlier today and he's super cute and I think he really really likes me but I had like one conversation with him," Bran spills.  
"Invite him over. Mom and dad don't know about the "only invite someone you're dating rule" so they won't know," Arya advises.  
"We will probably scare him so bad he'll never want to talk to me again!" Bran exclaims.  
"Then he's not right for you," Sansa says.  
"I'll invite him tomorrow to come on Friday," Bran relents.  
"You're inviting him to the full Stark family dinner?" Arya questions.  
"All or nothing," Bran tells them.  
"But is all really the best approach?" Arya asks.  
"Yeah you want him to like you," Sansa agrees.  
"If I don't then I'll never work up the courage," Bran defends.  
They arrived at the hospital soon after, and Arya was rushed in to see doctor Jamie.  
Dr. Jamie was terrible person but a good doctor. He had been taking care of the Starks for a long time. Arya particularly hated him.  
"What did you do this time?" Dr. Jamie asks as soon as they walk in.  
"Something to do with my foot. It swelled up a lot, it's all black and purple, I can't really put weight on it, and some paramedic guy said that my toenails need to be removed," Arya tells him.  
"Not good then?" the doctor asks.  
"Definitely not," Arya agrees.  
"Arya, Gendry's here. Do you want him to come in?" Sansa asks poking her head into the room.  
"Sure." Arya plays with the tassels on her costume.  
Gendry walks in. "Oh god, oh my god. Is that your foot? Oh my god."  
"Don't faint Gendry, I might stop considering you worthy of my time," Arya teases.  
"You would never," Gendry responds.  
Arya yelps loudly as Jamie starts to bandage her foot. Gendry starts forward but Arya waves him off.  
"You're lucky it's not broken," Jamie reprimands her.  
"How do you know?" Gendry asks.  
"I know what it looks like when Arya breaks her foot in a dancing accident, it's happened far too many times," Jamie explains.  
"Only like three times," Arya defends.  
"I'm going to see if your toenails can be saved, so come in again next week. Go to your family now," Dr. Jamie dismisses her, finishing the bandages.  
"Thanks Jamie," Arya says flirtatiously, winking at him before limping out, leaning heavily on Gendry.

Robb Stark was cautious, but not with love because he had been in love since he was in junior high, possibly before. And the bad thing was, he was in love with his half brother.  
Not that the people outside his family thought that Jon was a bastard child. They thought that he was the cousin, because that's what they said. It was better they thought that because Ned Stark was an honorable man, he owned a wildlife reserve and he was a state governor.  
Robb didn't think that being in love with his half-brother was anything to be ashamed of, not at all, but he thought that his mother might, especially since she never liked Jon anyway considering he wasn't her son but he was Ned's. So he threw himself into every girls heart that he could, hoping that it would make him forget about Jon. But then every time that he went home with a new girl and Jon was there, they had the most wonderful time in bed together. But Jon never brought anyone home, not until now.  
Jon was coming home on Friday morning so that gave Robb time to reaffirm his love for Talisa. So when they got to the Stark manor on Tuesday they had sex. They just didn't realize how late in the afternoon it was.  
"Hey Robb, I heard you got back today," Arya trailed off as she bounced into Robb's old room. She shrieked.  
"Arya!" Robb yelled, yanking the blanket up to cover himself.  
"I didn't see it! I didn't see it!" Arya retreated, dragging a bandaged foot behind her.  
"Nice bum by the way," she called back into the room. "Very shapely. You should try topping to show it off!"  
Robb threw a shoe at the door.  
"I'm sorry," he sighed, dropping his head. The mood was broken so he rolled off of Talisa.  
"You have a large family, it's perfectly alright," she laughs.  
"No it's really not," Robb says. "I'll leave you to get dressed, I will go talk to my family."  
Robb hastily pulled on a green shirt (originally Jon's) and black jeans (no problem being fashionable) and wandered down the hall to Ayra's room.  
"Arya." Robb knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure," she shouts back.  
Robb opens the door and peeks in.  
"Shut the door behind you," she calls.  
Robb shuts the door with a click and moves through the long room to the desk at the end. She was currently sitting there playing with the music on her keyboard. She moved from the swivel chair to the window seat.  
Arya slept on the window seat because her room was too narrow for a bed that she still fit in.  
"So, you won't mention this to Jon right?" Robb asked nervously.  
"That's who you're worried about?" Arya asks incredulously. "I could tell mom."  
"Mom knows that I fuck lots of girls but Jon doesn't."  
"I'm pretty sure Jon does," Arya informs him.  
"Well Jon is bringing a girl home and I want to seem completely into him," Robb tells her.  
"You are completely into him. Hopelessly in fact."  
"Well thanks for not telling," Robb thanks.  
"Well when I was fourteen and you walked in on me you didn't tell," Arya reminded him.  
"Ahh," he sighs. "I remember that day. That was some threesome you were having."  
"Well I had Gendry and Joffrey so whipped they would have done each other if I had asked. But that was before Margaery moved here and Joffrey became obsessed with her and before Cersei and Robert got a divorce and Cersei moved them all away. Actually I still do have Gendry whipped," Ayra reminisces.  
"So I won't tell Mom and Dad if you don't tell Jon," Robb offers.   
"Done," Arya decides.  
"I have to go see Bran." Robb stands and makes his way to the door.  
"Don't give him another sex talk," Arya shouts after him. He chuckles and darts through the hall to the room closest to the staircase.  
"Bran," he sing songs.  
"Come on in Robb," Bran yells through the door.  
Robb reaches out for the doorknob but it is already turning and the door is swinging open.  
"What was that?" Robb asks as he steps into the room.  
"When I couldn't move from my bed after the accident I taught Summer how to open the door for me," Bran explains. He's sitting cross legged on his bed, his legs probably there because he moved them like that on purpose.  
Robb unconsciously lifts a hand to his throat and runs a finger along the white scar standing out there.  
"It's beautiful you know?" Bran's voice carries to him despite the loud noise of Summer's nails clicking on the wood floor. "Does Talisa know the full story behind it yet?"  
"How am I supposes to tell her that I got my throat cut in an alley, so my mom cut the daughter's throat and almost got hers cut in return?" Robb asks.  
"Exactly like that," Bran tells him.  
"Okay, well I'm just making the rounds, checking in on everyone," Robb excuses himself. He never knew quite what to say to Bran anymore, not since their accidents. It didn't help that Bran was completely and totally focused on his phone.  
"Ok I'll see you whenever," Bran dismisses him. He looks up and nods his head and then down again at his phone.  
"Who are you talking to?" Robb dares to ask, his hand on the doorknob.  
"Jojen," Bran responds. "Shit." He face palmed.  
"Jojen Reed!" Robb exclaimed.  
"I know you hated the Reeds but it's been a long time since we last saw them. Arya and Sansa don't even remember," Bran protests.  
"Well the Reeds didn't do anything to them. They did do something to you," Robb points out.  
"Jojen has changed. He's much gentler," Bran tells him.  
"You know what he did!" Robb shouts.  
"Dad doesn't!" Bran yells back.  
Robb storms out and slams the door shut behind him. He can feel the walls rattle with the force of it.  
He goes to Sansa's room next, not bothering to knock, instead just walking in and collapsing on the bed. He screams into the comforter.  
"You don't seem happy," Sansa remarks.  
"I'm not," Robb says blandly.  
"Had a fight with Bran?" she asks.  
"How did you know?"  
"The whole upstairs probably heard," Sansa tells him.  
"Great," Robb says.  
"Don't worry about it. You know so much about all of us that it's hard for you not to judge. Though Bran knows everything," she adds as an afterthought.  
"How does he know every detail of your guys personal lives?" Robb asks.  
"He was basically confined to the house for the summer that most of his siblings went through puberty. He knows a lot," Sansa explains.  
"Do you?" Robb asks.  
"Yeah, I can catch you up," Sansa tells him happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Bran has never ever fallen for someone so completely. And he shouldn't be falling for this person. Not after what happened with him. Not that Jojen remembers, he was high off his ass.  
But Robb remembers and so does Catelyn, but they're the only ones because the rest of the family doesn't know about it. Not even Ned. Ned doesn't know about Robb getting his throat cut either. The whole family thinks it was a car accident.  
"Hey Bran!" Jojen yells through the empty space in the back parking lot.  
Bran doesn't respond. He's sitting in front of a circular bush, absently braiding string bits.  
"Bran," Jojen yells again.  
Bran leans his head back to see the sky, resolutely not looking at Jojen.  
"What's up with you?" Jojen asks, reaching him and plopping down in the grass.  
"Nothing," Bran tells him.  
"Definitely something," Jojen says.  
"It's nothing," Bran snapped. He wanted more than anything to get up and walk away but he knew he didn't have the energy.  
"Now I know it's something," Jojen smirked.  
"Fine, it is something! Do you even remember the summer before last, when I was thirteen and you were fourteen?" Bran exclaimed.  
"The summer of your accident?" Jojen asked. "That was the summer I moved away."  
"Anything else you remember?" Bran asked.  
"No, just moving and then getting cut off from weed," he says.  
"Then never mind, I'm leaving," Bran spat. He hurriedly got up and walked as fast as he could off the grass and to his chair. As he glanced behind him, he could see Jojen still sitting, looking incredibly alone.  
Bran didn't know where to go now that Jojen was in his safety place. He was still too advanced for his grade, almost above the seniors. He knew that sometimes when Arya skipped class she went to the unused girls bathroom on the third floor. It was unused because there was a bit of a rat problem.  
"Arya?" Bran called as he pushed open the door a sliver.  
"Come in Bran," Arya yelled.  
"Hey guys," Bran greeted, rolling across the uneven tiles.  
"Bran." Gendry nodded to him. Lommy and Hotpie ignored him.  
"Want a smoke?" Arya asked, puffing a smoke ring out.  
"I have no wish to die young," Bran chastises her.  
"You already almost did. But a car accident isn't really like lung cancer I suppose," Arya reflects.  
Bran's mouth thinned. "Yeah, car accident," he agreed.  
He noticed Gendry give him a look, but purposefully looked the other way.  
Arya stood and put out the cigarette.  
"Did you ask Jojen?" she asks eagerly.  
"Robb convinced me not to," Bran admits.  
"I will kill him," Arya pledges. "I don't even care what he said to convince you, he'll die anyway."  
"Shit Arya your butts covered in blood," Lommy informs her.  
"Bran?" Arya asks.  
"I'm not on tampon duty this week," Bran tells her.  
"Go get Sansa," Arya orders.  
"I can," Gendry offers immediately.  
Bran hides his smile. Gendry is so whipped.  
"I can do it." Bran slowly gets up out of his chair. " I'll try to hurry."  
"Thanks Bran," Arya says before hurrying into a bathroom stall.  
Bran runs as best he can to the elevator. It was a long ride down to the lowest floor, and then a long walk to get to the choir room. Bran snuck quietly in and stood like a shadow until the song they were singing was over. He hurried over to the teacher and whispered in her ear.  
"Sansa Stark," the teachers voice rang out. "You are needed."  
Sansa, who had been whispering and giggling with Margaery, looked up and saw Bran standing behind her. She paled and practically ran down to him.  
"Come on." He tugged on her arm. "Arya is never prepared and this is not my week."  
"Where is she?" Sansa asks exasperated.  
"Top floor, girls bathroom," Bran responds. "Now I should probably get back to my wheelchair before I collapse."  
"Yeah I'll see you up there," Sansa dismisses him, and he almost runs to get to the elevator. He hardly makes it, leaning heavily against the wall.  
"I should never run again," Bran declares, seating himself.  
"You should be glad you can even stand," Arya growls.  
"You're a terrible person," Bran growls back. "Especially on your period."  
"I'm here, but I'm not coming in. There are too many rats. Gendry or someone come get the tampons and outfit and let Bran do her hair," Sansa demands.  
"Why do I need my hair done?" Arya asks shrilly.  
"You'll look stupid without the hair done," Sansa tells her. Gendry opens the door a bit more and squeezes the items in.  
"What are these?" Gendry holds up a round long object.  
"Tampons, don't break them," Sansa instructs.  
Gendry passes the clothes and lady objects to Arya in the stall.  
"Bran," Sansa whispers. "You'll be applying makeup too. I have to get back to class."  
"She won't like it," Bran warns.  
"But Gendry will." Sansa smiles.  
"I reaffirm my belief that you are a terrible person!" Bran yells.

Sansa didn't used to get on well with her sister. They were too different. Arya liked to go running and horseback riding and her friends were mostly boys. Arya learned to fence and played in the mud.  
Sansa was more gentle. She enjoyed needlepoint and made her own clothing. She kept up grades and appearances. She liked to be with Margaery admiring the boys, or just be with Margaery usually in bed.  
But then something with them clicked, probably at the moment Arya took up ballet. They started getting on much better, Arya didn't mind talking with her or letting Sansa do her hair as long as Sansa didn't try to make her wear it like that to school. Arya taught Sansa a few self defense moves and Sansa taught her the finer points of womanhood.  
But there were times like this, where Sansa knew she had the upper hand and enjoyed using it. So yes, she was making Arya wear a cute outfit and do her hair and wear makeup. She knew Arya didn't mind it, she just didn't like to be portrayed as weak.  
Sansa slipped into the choir room and took her place beside Margaery up on the bleachers. She saw Margaery reach for her hand but purposely moved it. She didn't want her feelings for Sandor to be confused just because of Margaery. That had happened far too many times.  
When she had just got out of her relationship with Joffrey and had semi started a new one with Sandor Margaery had started dating Joffrey, which made her really upset. And then one day while they were alone in the Stark house, Margaery asked her a simple question and Sansa just blew up on her. Then for some reason they had anger sex. And that continued for a long time until Sandor first told her he loved her. Then Sansa broke it off with Margaery and Sandor still didn't know about any of it.  
"Why won't you hold my hand?" Margaery demanded as they hurries out of the choir room.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sansa bluffed.  
"You won't hold my hand," Margaery repeats.  
"I don't want to be confused about my feelings. I'm not going back to dating you." Sansa gathered her things.  
"We weren't dating," Margaery denies.  
"Well I'm not going back to whatever we were doing. I'm not going to be a secret. Sandor isn't making me one," Sansa snaps.  
"It would be different this time," Margaery tells her.  
"I love him," Sansa whispers.  
"But you don't love me," Margaery deduces. "At least not enough."  
"No, it's not that," Sansa protests, reaching for her, but only encountering empty air.  
"Find some other girl to fuck," Margaery spits out, her voice giving off an echo in the almost empty hallway.  
Sansa walks over to the nearest secluded corner that she can find and sinks down the wall. She doesn't move for a long time, not until Sandor found her hours later, and took her away, not once questioning her after he was told she didn't want to talk about it. That was why she loved him.

Arya didn't have a lot of girl friends so she couldn't seem weak around her guy friends. And weak was wearing makeup and pretty dresses and heels, even if she could so stab someone with those heels. But the point was, as much as she liked being pretty on occasion, it was not going to become a regular thing.  
"What are you doing to her face?" Lommy asked from behind Bran.  
"This thing called makeup," Bran retorts.  
"Why?" Lommy asks.  
"You look stupid if you wear cute clothes and don't make an effort to match your makeup," Bran explains.  
"I don't get it," Lommy tells him after a long pause.  
"I've stopped caring. Arya your makeup is done, I just need to quickly braid your hair."  
"Quickly," Arya snaps.  
Arya hair was thick and tumbled down to her navel but it didn't take long to sloppily put in a headband braid. Those were the best looking with her current outfit, Sansa had specifically told him that, and she would know, she kept a binder of potential outfits and the hairstyles and makeup that went with them.  
When Arya looked in the mirror she had to admit what she saw wasn't half bad. Sansa had put her in a sunflower thick strapped crop top and high-waisted black shorts. The heels she was wearing were only a few inches high and very comfortable. The makeup was a bit much, but it was orchestrated to be perfect on Sansa so a few things were lost on the translation to make it decent for Arya Horseface to pull off.  
"Okay, Arya, go," Bran encouraged, swinging her around and sending her off to go rock the world.  
Arya smiled and strutted out to get to class, completely ignoring Gendry on the way, and subsequently missing his jaw dropping. She was going to look fantastic today, her friends be damned. Who cared what they though anyway? Her body, her decisions, except of course, when she's blackmailed into it by her older sister.  
She made it to lunch without a single nasty comment until Sandor came to the table, leading Sansa by the hand. The minute he saw her, he smirked and asked, "Got a circus you need to be performing in?"  
Sansa elbowed him in the side. Arya only grinned.  
"Sandor, you know the shoes I'm wearing, I actually bought as a present for Sansa. They are specially made, the heels have ridges on them that are very, very sharp. If I took my shoe off and jammed the heel into your neck, you would most likely die. And have no doubt, I would do it," Arya threatens.  
"I dare you to," Sandor challenges, sitting down confidently across from her.  
"Oh no," Gendry despairs.  
"Why? Why would you do that?" Sansa asks.  
"Even I know how ugly this will get," Margaery puts in, discreetly pushing her chair back from the lunch table.  
Arya suddenly lunges across the table, trying her best to claw out Gendry's eyes.  
"Arya no!" Gendry yells, pushing himself up from the table and grabbing her around the waist.  
"Let me go Gendry! I'm going to kill him!" Arya screeches.  
"I can hold you like this all day!" Gendry warns.  
"Really can you?" Arya asks, flailing her feet around and kicking him in the knee. Gendry fell back into a seat, refusing to give up his grip on Arya.  
"Nope," Gendry gasps as she elbows him in the ribs.  
She slips through his grasp, easily, fluid, like water.  
"Run Sandor," Bran advises, conscious of all the eyes on them, and the low murmurs.  
Sandor takes off, squealing, though he made the mistake of not running immediately for the exit. He instead ran to the farthest corner of the room.  
"Bad move," Arya cackles. She ran pretty well, even in her specially made killing high heels.  
"Are they really special shoes?" Lommy asks.  
"Of course not, she has no taste," Sansa scoffs.  
Talking is beginning to pick up again, laughing and shouting. Arya is still chasing Sandor, but she'll tire of it soon. Margaery is shooting daggers out of her eyes at Sansa and casting frequent glances at Sandor, also pretty angry. Gendry looks amused and exhausted.  
"Hey Bran have you asked that boy to Stark family dinner yet?" Sansa asks, rubbing her temples.  
"I would, but it's likely that Robb would literally kill him," Bran tells her.  
"Why would he do that?" Arya finally returns to the table.  
"Reasons," Bran defends.  
"Not good enough," Sansa snaps.  
"If I told you, you would kill him," Bran assures him.  
"Is that him?" Arya drops her voice, sneaking glances behind him.  
"Bran," Jojen says behind him. "We should talk."  
Sansa beams and Arya raises one eyebrow. Bran plants his face in his hands


End file.
